chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Teluura
Name: Teluura Surname: N/A Title/Nickname: N/A Race: Draenei Class: (IC) Conjuror, Politician (OOC) Arcane Mage Age: ≈750 years old Relatives: Yaruuni (Twin sister) Appearance: Teluura is slender and mostly fit, having been able to balance physical fitness and study of her art, even if she was not naturally graced with attractiveness she visibly puts effort into improving her outward visage, knowing how important it is for person-to-person interaction. She is scented artificially and small imperfections are hidden behind bizarre draenic concoctions. Her dark skin tone is tainted with small patches of lighter skin due to her seemingly scarcely-treatable condition; these are usually covered up by clothing (see picture at top and bottom). Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Teluura, as a diplomat, must act within the law of the land and in her species’ best interests. If the latter involves screwing the odd person over, that’s necessity; she is rarely remorseful of it, especially if it remains within the boundaries of law. Psychology: Teluura, in a professional stance, is incredibly well-spoken in several languages (allowing her to be formal when speaking them) and maintains constant respect whether or not her opinion differs from what she must say. On a personal level, she is mostly motivated by what she wants although she leans toward kindness. She spites leech-like personalities and abhors the idea of vigilantism and anarchy. She is extraordinarily protective of her close friends and family. She is often quietly begrudging of her duties to selflessly lend her magical aid to people for little reward, but knows that it is diplomatically necessary. Birthplace: Telredor Actual residence: Wherever she is assigned: Presently Astranaar Background: Born in Telredor, Teluura was fortunate to avoid experience of conflict to any notable degree. Her mother was a priestess and her father an arcanist; the latter is the one she grew closest to, fascinated by the art of conjuration from a young age. The vast majority of Teluura’s life – 500 years’ worth or thereabouts – is extremely foggy to her memory, but she has a select few memories of time spent practicing and studying vast libraries of history. Although most of the history that she researched is well clouded in her mind, the lasting effect was an undying pride for her race as stubborn rebels against the tides of easy lures of power, persevering against the least favourable of odds and continuing to survive. Proving to be adept at conjuring, she turned these talents to small-scale enchantments, although more as an experimental hobby than any real attempt at making it a profession. She can still impart these to various items, but due to certain ailments not with the efficacy she used to. Also proving to be a patron of crystalline objects, she took it upon herself to spend some of the bountiful free time she had (owing to lifespan) learning the art of creating jewellery. She never went into the art deep enough to make money on it, as her passions lay elsewhere. Although slightly regretful that they had to pray to any celestial beings in order to save themselves, she as with any sane Draenei has tremendous respect for the Naaru, and although her conjuration talents are central to her, her beliefs are just as deeply in tune with the Light; perhaps just considerably quieter in her appreciation of the Light and the Naaru than most. A believer, but no preacher. It had been a very long-term ambition of hers to stand and represent her so-beloved species, which caused her to split her educational time between her study of conjuration and diplomacy; although at the time it was greatly focused on dealing with unexpected attitudes and cultures, as the number of other species they had encountered was relatively small. Her logical mind had always preferred calm, peaceful thought and solutions. She was also on amicable terms with the orcs, generally, and where possible sought counsel with them on how best to approach a diplomatic situation. On the infrequent occasion she also got her wish, acting as an intermediary for minor trade agreements. Even these few and far between encounters gave her a solid experience of how wary the orcs were of her kind, despite the Draenei's peaceful curiosity. A while after the orcs were turned rogue, however, she gathered herself and anyone who agreed with her assessment and ran for Tempest Keep. Joining up with Velen’s entourage somewhere along the way, she boarded the Exodar along with her twin Yaruuni. Her fragile illusions of order had been shattered, and it did not bode well for her. She was severely distressed by the time she made it to the Exodar, but the fact that she was alive and would not have to face the Legion’s hounds or the endless void was a suitable calming aid. Two of the Draenei fortunate enough to survive the crash onto Azeroth, Teluura and Yaruuni both were keen to make themselves useful. However, how they intended to was different; Teluura’s priorities were in restoring communications and establishing rudimentary logistic stability so that those who survived would have a structure to lean against. Her twin was more deeply involved with healing and supporting victims, particularly considering the many families separated or just outright slaughtered. Although she resolved to return to the diplomatic scene, she had to (and still has to) receive a constant stream of medicine in order to suppress what the medics assumed to be radiation poisoning. This has severely hindered her ability to use her talents in conjuration, but has not hampered her mind beyond it too severely. She also exhibits a physical symptom whereby some patches of skin are noticeably lighter than others. Teluura believed that all of the new outsiders on Azeroth could be extremely dangerous, and as such objected to her sister following her. However, owing to a many-year-old oath she allowed her to. She now seeks to best represent the Draenei wherever she goes, which is presently to the Night Elves in Astranaar, but she has ambitions to go further. She has also quickly picked up that her first suspicions were only half justified; some of the natives were hostile, but equally some (like the elves) were very helpful and receptive. Category:Characters